


There Was an Attempt

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Date Night, Date gone wrong, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: “I thought this was supposed to be your night off? You said you were going to dinner– what the hell happened to you two?”[Valentine's Day fic prompt: Date Gone Wrong]Happy Valentine's Day from everyone's favorite space parents <3
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	There Was an Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!!! Enjoy this lil present

“I thought this was supposed to be your night off? You said you were going to dinner– what the  _ hell _ happened to you two?” 

Ezra’s staring open mouthed at the both of them, standing in the cargo bay of the Ghost and breathing heavily. Kanan glances over at Hera, before smiling apologetically at his Padawan. Sabine is trying not to laugh, and Zeb rolls his eyes– he knows this isn’t the first time this has happened. Kanan lets out a low mental groan, and he can’t help but think that he just might be cursed. 

It was supposed to be a normal evening. They’ve been so busy the past few weeks that they haven’t had a moment to breathe, but when he realized that Valentine’s Day was coming up, he resolved to do something nice for Hera. They’ve never had a proper Valentine’s Day, not once in all the time they’ve been together. Hell, he can count the number of events that can reasonably be considered “dates” on one hand. There’s always been something in the way, something stopping the two of them from getting a night to themselves. But this time, there was nothing urgent from Fulcrum or the Rebellion, so he managed to convince Hera to join him for a  _ real _ date.

Which of course, predictably all went to hell from practically the moment they touched down on Lothal. How was he supposed to know that the Empire would choose _today_ of all days to sweep the area with a heightened patrol, or that the two of them would run _smack_ into a squad of troopers holding pictures of their faces? 

One messy firefight, speeder chase, and emergency evac later, they’re back in orbit, and Kanan’s muscles are aching as the kids pester him with questions. More so, he’s  _ pissed _ , probably more so than he should be, because he remembers the smile on Hera’s face when he asked her to go out with him. He can’t help but curse the Force softly for ruining their night. 

“Guys, we’re  _ fine, _ ” Hera says, sighing. “Just wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nobody got hurt.” 

Sabine chuckles again. “If this is your idea of a good date, I’d hate to see a bad one.” 

“Alright, alright, lay off of ‘em,” says Zeb. “Everyone’s back in one piece. We should all get some sleep if we’re going to make that rendezvous with the fleet in a couple days.” 

Kanan sighs. “Yeah,” he mutters. But neither he nor Hera move as the others head towards the bunks, muttering about how things could have been a whole lot worse. As their voices fade, the two of them still struggle to catch their breath, and Kanan reaches for Hera’s hand.

“You okay?” he says, softly. 

Hera laughs. “Fine. Just winded.” Then she smiles at him. “So much for a night off, huh?” 

He wants to laugh, because of  _ course _ this would happen to them  _ again _ , but he’s still so damn  _ upset _ at the galaxy for ruining his plans, and his face falls instead. Hera notices, giving his hand a light squeeze. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. 

“Hey. It’s alright, love. Don’t worry about it.”

“Damn Imperials. Wanted to do something nice for once.” He doesn’t mean for it to sound quite so petulant, but he can’t help himself.

It makes Hera laugh again. “You’re sweet. But it’s just another day, y’know?” And then she smiles again, her eyes lighting up. “Besides. Night’s still young.”

Kanan raises an eyebrow, but before he can ask her what she’s planning she’s pulling him towards the galley. 

When they make it to the small kitchenette, Hera reaches up to pull out a box of pancake mix from the cabinet above their heads. She catches his lips in a kiss as she comes back down, and he can feel her smiling again. “Dinner dates can happen at home, too.”

“Not the same,” he grumbles. But he doesn’t pull away.

“Maybe not,” Hera shrugs. “But I mean it. It’s just another day. And you know I never cared about the fancy stuff.” 

He opens his mouth to respond, but she silences him with her lips. “No buts. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he whispers against her mouth. 

“I appreciate the thought, but really, Kanan, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He wants to say something else, but Hera’s tone makes it clear that she’s not in the mood to argue, so he just nods instead. When she pulls away from his lips after a few moments, she playfully swats his shoulder, hopping up to sit on the countertop. “Now c’mon, handsome. You promised me dinner, didn’t you?” 

That makes him laugh, his frustration and anxiety melting away. “Wouldn’t this be breakfast?” 

By the time they get the pancakes ready, it’s  _ absurdly _ late, and the rest of the crew’s been asleep for over an hour. Hera proves to be a very distracting partner to cook with, not wanting to let him go long enough for him to actually get anything done. But he doesn’t complain, not once. Not when she’s smiling at him like that. 

They’ve shared countless meals together on the Ghost in the time they’ve been traveling together, and somehow this one is mundane and extraordinary all at the same time. Hera’s head winds up on his shoulder halfway through, and her hand is curled in his. Kanan’s heart feels like it’s about to burst, the affection swirling in his gut as his lips find the top of Hera’s head. Before long they’re both falling asleep, but they’re too lazy to move from the small booth. Hera curls closer against his body, and his arm twines around her instinctively. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Hera whispers. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hera,” he mumbles back. 

When Zeb finds them curled up together the next morning, he just shakes his head, smiling fondly at the two of them before discarding their dishes in the sink. 


End file.
